


Meeting the parents

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, seriously its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine is going to meet Cosette's father for the first time as Cosette's girlfriend. She may be freaking out a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the parents

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine

Eponine stands in front of the full lengh mirror and holds up a dress against her body, considering. Her meagre wardrobe is spread put over the bedspread, cream with roses, chosen by Cosette. 

The dress is nice, a midnight blue with silver beading that looks like the night sky, it's Eponine's favourite dress, and more importantly it's Cosette's favourite as well. She tilts her head to the side, if she wore her thick black tights with it....she sighs throwing it back on the maybe pile. Cosette had assured her that it wasn't a formal meeting, her dad was simply joining them at the cafe for lunch and a catch up.

Cosette will proably turn up in jeans and a sweater and look fabulous, while Eponine is slowly driving herself insane. For Cosette it's just lunch, but it's one of the most important lunches she'll ever have. She doesn't know Cosette's dad at all, but she wants to make a good impression, or at least the impression that she's a responsible adult and that she's good enough to be with Cosette. The fact that she rarely feels either of those things is irrelevant. 

Eponine's never had a parent give a damn about her but Cosette adores her father and she knows that she takes her father's opinion seriously, what if Valjean didn't like her? Cosette wouldn't break up with her but it would break Cosette's heart. And so, Eponine wanted to make a good impression. 

Warm arms wrap around her and Eponine lets herself melt into her girlfriends's embrace, still tense.

"Relax," Cosette soothes "It's just lunch,"

"With your dad," Eponine retorts, "There's no way I can relax."

"He just wants to get to know you a bit better." Cosette says as Eponine wriggles free and chooses a clean pair of jeans and a clean top. 

"Yeah, no worries there," Eponine says as she changes, she can't look at Cosette right now, her heart is beating too hard. She screws every good thing in her life up, she's sure she's about to screw this up, and God she doesn't want to, she really, really wants to make this work, 

"Just tell him about yourself," Cosette says as she sits on the edge of the bed, she knows to let Eponine alone for a moment, she needs some breathing space. 

"Yeah, 'hey I'm the daughter of a con man, both my parents are in jail my sister hates me and ran off with her skeevy boyfriend and my little brother hangs around a bunch of guys who want to overthrow the goverment"

Cosette takes her hand, forcing Eponine to look at her, "You tell him you graduated high school at the top of your class despite having family commitments that would cripple most people. Tell him you work at a bookshop and are on track to be store manager and that you are in college full time. Tell him how you make my day a hundred times brighter then I could possibly hope for"

Eponine fought back tears.

"Tell him how much you love me and he'll love you, almost as much as I do."

"I love you,"

"I love you too, c'mon dad likes punctuality." Cosette jumped up, her good mood infectious and Eponine could do nothing but laugh.

"Besides I don't know why you're worrying dads probably already got the kid photos out I'm going to be mortified,"

Eponine laughed, already feeling better, "That's true, I'm looking forward to it already,"

She kissed Cossete's pout away.


End file.
